kittin love Alphonse Elric one shot
by closedx
Summary: This is a one shot requested by AmberTruesdale from quizilla     its my first full metal one shot. I would love to know what every thinks any feed back welcome33 thanks a lot love  toxic aka marchell xxxx


IT was a rather chilly day, the wind didn't pick up at all it was quiet as well as the blind sat down, tired after the day's activities, the young state alchemist finely got time to himself to just relaxes for once. The blond reached down picking up his lunch box Al couldn't get amount of all the food's and treat's that made his face light up every time.

"meow" AL's eyes look down when he heard the small noise it was a young cat with ginger fur and big chest nut eye's straining up at Al, with a begging face it was to adorable to possibly resist. The blond stroked his hand over the animal's head

"Hey there little guy where did you come from?" HE asked innocently as the Cat gave off a soft purring sound" are you hungry" breaking a small pieces of his sandwich off and carefully placing it on the ground before the animal, Alphonse watched as the small cat witch was properly little more then a kitten sniffed and devoured the meal "I'll take that as a yes" Al chuckled and picked the feline up getting a better look "We should find your owner huh?"

"Dawnyella" The alchemist called walking over to the younger girl who had just became a state alchemist "What's up Al?" she asked innocently taking her white gloves off placing them into her back pocket "You once said you have a older sister that helps with cat's" The blond boy explained holding up the ginger cat who stared at the girl and gave a uneven hiss as to say – don't you dare give me away now-

The girl snickered as Al cooed the kitten to relaxes again " Yea Amber you haven't met yet have you? She's got a think for cat's.. Just like you I am guessing" the young girl teased as al lifted his head meeting her eyes "Come on I'll take you two to go meet her" Dawnyella stated grapping her things and started marching, all pulled up his shoulders and followed the willful girl what else could he do – if amber could help find the kitten a home.

Amber Truesdale sat relaxed on their porch her mind wondering as she started to draw what she was thinking off – wood's the places she felt most at peaces where Amber the brunette felt like anything could happen and …..Amber froze suddenly aware with the feeling of being watched slowly the brunette turned her head back to see the tall blond behind her his blue eyes looking down meeting her's "Wow your a great drawer" He commented her cheeks turned a soft pink, Amber rose to her feet to meet the boyish handsome guy in front of her , she knew exactly who he was – Alphones Elric State alchemist and hero.

"I am Al you mats be Amber, Dawnyella said I would find out you here" His voice was soft smooth attractive.

Amber's pink eyes caught the young alchemist attention instantly as she finely noticed the cat in his hands " SHES ADORABLE!" The brunette commented she was on her feet her small hands stroking the kitten "Yea she is" Al agreed but he wasn't talking a cat – he was talking about the patient brunette with enchanting eye's. "oh I think it's a he" AL added his cheeks where coloring as well "don't be silly I think it's a girl aren't you cutie" Amber purred to the cat lifting the cat from Al's strong hands her fingers brushing his, their hart rates picked up both feeling the strong connection juts by the touch of tier fingers, made their imagination think what would happen if they touched some more.

"Can you find him a home" AL asked his eyes tender looking in her eyes "Of cores I can" Amber said with out a hint of hesitation their yes kept locked on each other as all gave her a soft smile, his lips where firm but soft kissable, enough to make any girl lose her mind thing about him. "Would you stay for dinner?" Amber said quickly before Al could say anything he was seated at the table right across amber and they where having the best dish ever, Amber had cooked and AL had nearly eat every thing in sigh " You draw, you Cook, you look after strays, what cant you do" Al said playfully the small cat was punched on his lap throw out dinner- amber had token the honor of naming her – jasmine and al had named – him – Jessy the would soon find it witch way the bet would go.

A few days past every night after Al had done his duties he would go to fist his pink eye girl and their cat, Amber had decided she couldn't part with the small thing she had grown so attacked to, And all had to admits it to himself he couldn't imagine not going over to hers having the now larger cat on his lap and the girl he admired so next to him. It brought all different feeling sup in the young boy, when she smiled at him his hart felt lighter quicker, and the handsome boy had the very same effect on her so much that she couldn't stop this feeling from building to a point where it wanted to explode.

"Amber! Look" her younger sister called to where all was about to confess his attraction's "not now Amber groaned out "OH yes now! I think your bet's have been settled – jasmine just hade kittens!"

"WE ARE PARENTS!" Amber laughed excited throwing her arms over all's neck in a hug before she couldn't think all wrapped his string arms around her waist and have her a soft huge back " Yea…..we are" Al smiled down at her and winked, making Amber blush even more putting her hand on the brave alchemist cheek. Feeling the heat of his cheeks under her finger tips. "I love you" Amber whispered leaning her head against his shoulder and Al gave a soft sight in relief " I love you two Amber…will you be my girl friend?" He finely asked nervousness in his tone, and Amber soon eased it a soft kiss on his lips, he paused for a moment before returning her kiss that quickly grew to passion flames pulling her petite brunette tighter against him "That's a yes" Amber finely gasped when they ran out of breath in their kiss.

All laughed and pecked her forehead with a gentle kiss and continued to hold Amber tightly.


End file.
